


Control

by TheAlternativeRuler



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: "Sock Opera" spinoff, Canon spinoff, Dark!Dipper, Demonic Possession, Implied/Referenced Character Death, effects of demonic possession, voices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 14:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5501882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAlternativeRuler/pseuds/TheAlternativeRuler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic is inspired by the song “Control” by Halsey (I blame the amazing billdip playlists on 8tracks). Also, this is a canon spin-off, taking place after Sock Opera.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by the song “Control” by Halsey (I blame the amazing billdip playlists on 8tracks). Also, this is a canon spin-off, taking place after Sock Opera.

It started after he was possessed.

Increasingly more often, Dipper would feel eyes (or maybe just “eye” is more accurate) on him, tracking his every movement. Sometimes, he’d hear voices whispering in the corners of his mind when he was alone or in the dark. He tried to listen to what they said, but all he could understand was that they were voices of darkness. Evil. Madness.

It frightened him more than anything he'd encountered up to that point. He considered telling his sister, asking her for help, but decided against it. He didn't want to scare her too, he was supposed to be the paranoid one, not her.

As the frequency of the instances grew, he started to pour over the journal, looking for anything that might've hinted as to what happened to those who’d been possessed by a demon. No information was forthcoming, all that he found was more warnings against allowing possession. That wasn't exactly helpful to him at that point.

Just as he was getting ready to give up, the nightmares began.

At first, he couldn't properly remember them. He would wake with a shiver and a feeling of horror and disgust, but no exact memories of his dreams. But as they too came more often and with greater vividness, he remembered.

He wished he didn't.

The nightmares were horrible. Visions of torturous deaths of not only humans, but also supernatural creatures and things he’d not yet seen. He saw terrifying things, things that no human mind should've been able to handle, but that he somehow managed to.

Sleep became an even greater enemy of his and it was hard to find him away from a cup of coffee or a tall glass of Mabel juice for long.

And aside from the permanent bags, disheveled appearance, rattled nerves, and pressing exhaustion, the sleepless nights took another toll: the voices became clear. They were louder now, speaking at normal volume at times, occasionally just screaming on and on. He could finally decipher what they said as well, but he really wished he couldn't.

The voices were his thoughts, but they weren't his thoughts. They belonged to something dark that festered within him, growing and feeding off of his fear, his disgust and hatred. The darkness told him to take action. It whispered promises of strength, a power so immense that he could never handle it if he weren't Dipper Pines. It told him how strong he was, how much worth and potential he had. It took all of his hopes and desires and poisoned them, yet he couldn't ignore the temptation.

Mabel started to notice and worry about her brother, then. She saw how he distanced himself further, how he'd wander into the forest and not return until long after dark, how he'd snap at anyone who bothered him for too long, how he'd become something that wasn't her brother.

When she confronted him about it, he would brush it off, telling her she was worried for nothing. She never believed him. So she watched him carefully, trying to figure out how she could help him. Nothing she ever did seemed to do more than annoy him.

Dipper was spiraling further into his own doom. A part of him was still himself, wondering what he was doing, why he was acting that way, what the voices were and why they affected him so much. 

That part wasn't nearly big enough to stop him from doing what he did next.

He leveled an expressionless gaze at the demon before him, who seemed to be delighted with his new…personality. The boy spoke softly, without feeling, and it brought a sense of malice and death that tickled the demon pink.

When he shook the black appendage, the blue flames connecting their hands rushed up his arm and over his entire body. He heard maniacal laughter as the darkness in him exploded. It grew from his heart and brain and spread throughout all of his form, until he couldn't provide enough space for it and it began to seep out of him.

A black shroud of twisting shadows and magic emanated from his being, coating his broken soul in insanity and filling him with power that was too great for his body, but not too great for Dipper himself. 

It felt…incredible. The raw rush of magic that was now raging around him was more fulfilling than he could have ever imagined. It caressed him, made him feel at home. His darkness revelled in it, swimming in all the energy it could ever consume.

Then his darkness found what was left of his true self. It curled around him, promising him that even when his useless body died, the darkness—its power—never would. It locked that part of him away, the part that didn't want the power, the part that was terrified of what was happening to him.

Dipper rose and, with a new strength flooding his systems, promptly set the town of Gravity Falls on fire. It burned, bright blue and hot as the fires of hell, licking at the buildings and into the sky. Townsfolk screamed as they burned, the fear and confusion a palpable taste in the air that he took in with a malicious sort of glee.

It was time for his “family and friends.”

He flew to the rickety old shack with wings of sin and suffering, leaving a trail of pain and sorrow. He touched down on the ground and a ring of fire surrounded the wooden building, drawing out those inside.

First was Stan, Soos, and Wendy, coughing and bursting forth from the gift shop. Mabel and her friends, Candy and Grenda, followed after them from the main door.

They looked confused, expecting to see some sort of monster, but finding only Dipper. What they didn't know was that he had become worse than any monster they could've imagined.

He said nothing, letting his cold, dead gaze tell them everything they needed to know. It started with shock and fear, then they began to beg and reason with him, trying to appeal to the boy they all knew and loved.

Too bad he was already dead.

Without any fanfare or winded speech, he raised his limbs and shadows flew from his fingertips. They encircled his old family, causing them to erupt into screams of terror. He could hear them crying out, still pleading, saying how this wasn't him, telling him that he was scaring them.

For the first time in a long while, Dipper Pines smiled.

Good.


End file.
